Wonderful
by NeuroticHalfPipe
Summary: A songfic to "Wonderful" by Everclear. Hermione Granger wants a new life, but she needs to face the fact that this is the only one she'll get.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling and others. "Wonderful" is owned by Everclear and the respective owners. This was not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me. Thankyou.

Wonderful

_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them_

I lay on my bed, crying my eyes out. I could remember everything so vividly, and so clearly. My mind was in another world, a world where everything would soon be so wonderful.

_I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again_

I clenched my eyes and the opened them when it stopped for awhile. I looked around my room at everything that had changed. A lot of my things where missing, probably sold. Nothing was ever right anymore, not like it use to be at least. I couldn't have anything I use to have, because we never had any money. Everything was all a mess and I wanted it to be the way it use to be...

_Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry_

The yelling and screaming began again. I shut my eyes and the tears flowed easily. They were always fighting, my dad abusing my mother, and everything was going wrong like usual...

_Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday_

I heard a knock on the door, and my mother peeked her head in. She had a bruise on her cheek, and she came over to hold me tightly. She told me everything would be better someday, and I felt a bit better. She pulled the covers over my body and kissed me goodnight.

_Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now_

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, wondering how possibly, everything could be wonderful someday.

_Na na na na na na na  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now_

How could it all be wonderful someday?

_I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home_

It was the beginning of summer, and I would be at home for more than I wanted to be. How could I go back to school and just tell Harry and Ron that everything was okay? I wish I could have stayed there over the summer, or with either of them. I'd just have to put up a smile like always...

_Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now_

I clenched my eyes and I cried. Why did it have to be summer? Why did my parents have to hate each other? Why was this all happening to me. Mother promised everything would be wonderful now, but she was wrong... Whenever she looked at me, I could see tears swelling in her eyes. Nothing will every be wonderful...

_I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just wanna my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Somedays I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now_

Please, Mother, I never wanted anything except for her and Father to get along... but it's too late for that. I wept on my bed, and pulled the covers up to cover my face from her sad eyes. I hated her. I hated Dad. I hated everyone. Nothing will ever be the same...

_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now_

Everything will be wonderful someday.


End file.
